Hers request?
by Thi Lou
Summary: Someone joins the guild with a cat and Lucy dreams something . Who is this person and has the person connection with Lucy? What for connection has the person to her?


_**Thi Lou / Hi, I hope you like it! :)  
Now, to the chapter! :))**_

**Chapter 1.**

**Lucy's POV~**

"…**Lucy… Hey… can you hear me..? …Lucy… Remember *that* we-"**

"AH!**" **I screamed waking up, panting while cold sweating.  
"I know, but who are *we*..?" I whispered and looked at the red moon.

"**Please, I want to know…"**

**? POV~**

"Ne~, do you think it's okay to come here?" I heard from my little companion. "Yes Zoray, we must be here from *hers'* request" I said and sighed while put my hood over my head.  
"I follow you everywhere you're going Rou-chama" said Zoray and jumped in my arms.  
The said girl strokes her hand on her little companions' body and went toward to Fairy Tail's location.  
**"I hope it will be alright****- hime-sama..."**

**Fairy Tail's place~**

"We're here Zoray" I whispered near my little companion's ear.  
"Oh," she said and yawned.  
The girl took a breath and feel/see inside the building, then she felt *him*she looked after, inside his room. Suddenly she vanished thin in the air, inside *his* room and accident scared him.

**Makarov's POV~**

I sat on my chair in my office and write apology papers to the council.  
Suddenly a girl appears in front of me and I screamed, then I felt she was powerful, but something wasn't right about her. Her brown/black long hair and the brown eyes with life or- lifeless..?  
"Erhm… Sorry I scared you…" she said while bowing with a black/gray and white cat in her arms.

I blinked and coughed, and asked "Well, young lady what do you want from me?" I heard her say her name was Rouze Haniiō and the little one is Zoray Ruīino and that she wanted to join and her little companion calmly, then I felt something strange from her and the little cat. "Yes, of course" I answered and suddenly the strange feeling was gone and she smiled at me, I looked at her eyes and the eyes look so lively.

"Makarov" I looked where the words came from- and it came from the cat Zoray, my eyes widened- looking at the little one. "Sorry I scared you" the cat said, bowing its head. I shook my head and said "It's okay, some of the members is like you, but not exact like you."

I hop off my chair and went to the door, opening and closed it and looking around the bar and saw the barmaid Mirajane cleaning the glass and asked her "Mira, could you come up for some minutes?" she nodded her head and went toward the stairs, and I went to my office where the girl is.

**Mira's POV~**

I was cleaning the glass and then I heard someone say "Mira, could you come up for some minutes?" I look up and saw master outside his door, I nodded and went to the stairs upwards and was beside the door and I knocked the door and said it was me, I heard "Come in." and went in and saw a girl with a cape, but saw hers brown/black long hair and brown eyes, her black blouse almost covering her blue shorts with gray leggings and brown boots, in her arms a black/gray and white cat sat while yawning. *They are so cute* I thought while smiling at them.

"Hello, miss- uhmm.." said the girl looking at me while scratching her head and I snapped out of my thought and said "Oh, excuse me- my name is Mirajane Strauss, call me Mira" and stretched out my hand. She smiled at me and reached out one hand and the other holding the cat, then we shook hands "Hello, Mira- my name is Rouze Haniiō and my friend is Zoray Ruīino" she smiled and her friend bowed its head at me.

**Rouze's POV~**

I saw Makarov hop off the chair and went to the door and closing after him, I wondered what he did and then I heard him say "Mira, could you come up for some minutes?" I sighed thinking about ***her* **my… dearest master… "She is okay, Rou-chama" I heard from my precious friend and smiled at her.

Gnrrk… I heard the door with Makarov going to his chair again, when he sat on his chair- knocked the door and I looked at the door and a beautiful voice said it was Mira, looking at Makarov again he said "Come in." There the door opened I saw a beautiful long silver-headed woman with a dress and I recognized her from a magazine, but didn't remember hers name.

I saw her smiling at me, and started say "Hello, miss- uhmm.." while scratching my head. "Oh, excuse me- my name is Mirajane Strauss, call me Mira" and stretched out her hand, I smiled at her and said "Hello, Mira- my name is Rouze Haniiō and my friend is Zoray Ruīino" I smiled and my cute friend bowed its head at her.

**No ones POV~ **

Rouze and Zoray got theirs guild mark, Rouze said she wanted it on back of her neck with the color nut-brown and Zoray had hers on her neck nut-brown too.  
Rouze said she wanted to go on a mission because she didn't feel show her yet and master Makarov asked why, but Rouze shook her head and went towards the door- suddenly stopping, looking at the little master and the barmaid."I'm sorry, but for now, we take missions." Makarov and Mira nodded and Rouze opened the door and looked out and said "Oh, Mira- you should go to your bar again, they are waiting for you." Mira gasped and rushed out of the office to the bar to take orders.  
Rouze giggled and went out of Masters Office to the mission board closing the door, when the door closed the master sighed and talked to himself "I hope it goes right. The girl and the cat took a mission and went to Mira without somebody noticed them, "Mira, we are taking this mission." Mira looked at the mission and approve it, saying good luck to them and they went to the doors- walking out, but when Rouze just would go out she noticed someone, and she whispered to herself **"Remember us we are…"** and disappeared thin in the air.


End file.
